FRIEND ZONE
by Lemb-20
Summary: Una fecha. Una heladería. Un chico. Una nueva pareja. Los celos. Una Jade West mas que furiosa.
1. Chapter 1

**Victorious y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a Dan y Nickelodeon. Fin xD**

_**Friend Zone**_

Por favor cállate.

Sus labios se movían con gran velocidad, así como si le habrían dado cuerda y ya no podía parar con facilidad. Le leía cada palabra con ver la forma de su boca, de vez en cuando me tomaba el tiempo de alzar la vista y lograr ver mi reflejo. Ella solo hablaba, hablaba y...hablaba. Yo odiaba cada oración que pronunciaba, detestaba su horrible tema de conversación y aun con la incomodidad me mantenía firme evitando articular algo.

A veces me confundía, mi habilidad nunca fue leer los labios pero lo manejé cuando ya no soportaba ver el brillo en sus ojos y la emoción en redactar su historia. Ella sin quererlo me obligó a practicar lo que sería mi nuevo hobbie.

Por favor cállate. Rogaba por enésima vez en minutos. Claro, en mi mente pues no estaba dispuesta o por simple que suene no poseía el coraje de callarla abruptamente sin una razón justa.

—Jade ¿Estas escuchándome?

Idiota.

—Sí, si... continúa.

Lo hizo y preferí haber dicho lo contrario, como un "No, cierra la boca porque esto en inaguantable" sin embargo la debilidad, como siempre me invade al hablar con ella, llegó.

—Fabián parece ser el correcto ¿No lo crees?

Asentí. Creo que debería ganar un premio a la máxima imbécil.

Fabián... quién diría que terminaría aborreciendo el nombre incluso más que el color rosa. Al nombre tanto como al chico que lo lleva. Y es que el niño era el típico príncipe que cualquier chica desea, cualquiera excepto yo.

Rubio, ojiverde y un cuerpo de infarto. Sí, mi abuelo tiene mejor cuerpo que el estúpido ese. Mi abuelo entretiene mil veces mejor que el idiota ese. Mi abuelo posee millones de chistes mejor que el patán ese. Mi abuelo... suficiente, el pobre anciano debe estar descansando y yo aquí, tomando su nombre por la ira que hierve. Dejar en claro que lo odio al tal Fabián esta de más pero mencionar las razones del por qué es hermoso, hermoso cuando dejo al chico como lo que es: Un baboso.

—Vega ¿Podrías dejar de hablar de tu noviecito? Sé que lo quieres muuucho pero mi glucosa se eleva.

Sonrió. Yo amo su sonrisa. La amo cuando es por mí y no por el animal de novio que tiene.

— ¿Sabes algo?— negué— creo que te debo agradecer porque gracias a _ti _lo conocí a él.

Gracias a mí. Se escucha bonito cuando lo dicen. Pero la verdad fue que gracias a mí, en serio, lo conoció. Grave error que cada día lo recuerdo.

Hace maso menos un año a Fabián se le ocurrió cruzarse en mi maravillosa vida, arrasando con mi entorno entre el, a Tori. Fue culpa mía tanto como la de Cat (la pelirroja y su linda afición por los helados) pues con exactitud un 13 de marzo llegamos a una heladería nombrada "Copos dulces" que por cierto tenía un ingenioso título. El rubio era un trabajador de la heladería quien para nuestra suerte nos atendió aquel día soleado rodeado de pajarillos cantando y cielo azul como el mar el cual me resultaba más estúpido como otro sin embargo para Cat no, según ella ese 13 era nuestra fecha de amistad y pues debíamos celebrarlo. Como dije, estúpido.

Él llegó con su tonta sonrisa perfecta y un polo rojo sumándole una placa pequeña que tenía estampado su nombre en una inmensa letra: FABIAN. No lo voy a negar, mi primer pensamiento fue que el rubio era guapo y casi comestible como los pastelitos en los sueños de Cat. Pude también decir lo mismo de mi compañera que solo con la mirada se lo tragaba. La caballerosidad del chico encantaba y ¡Por Dios! su dentadura cegaba. Fabián sin duda poseía un físico magnifico.

Y así fue una, dos, tres hasta seis veces que visitamos la heladería "Copos dulces" todo por el chico matador, apodo que recibió por cortesía de la pelirroja. En aquellas visitas no perdimos el tiempo, le averiguamos su vida completa y si no hubiera sido porque su turno acababa en nuestra lista de contactos estaría su número. Por supuesto, todo lo que empieza tiene que terminar y así fue. Nos aburrimos de casi ligar con el chico y dejamos de ir a esa boba tienda con un bobo nombre. Fabián nunca tuvo otra intención más que la de amistad.

Otra fecha inolvidable es el 15 de Abril. Fecha donde tuve la grandiosa idea de invitar a Vega a la ya olvidada heladería. Donde no sé por qué presenté al ya olvidado también Fabián a Tori. Donde toda la estadía el de ojos verdes no hizo más que lanzar coqueteos a la morena. Y donde empecé a detestar al chico.

Sí, que Vega me guste no era ninguna novedad, ni para mí ni para Cat y aunque parezca increíble para el idiota de Robbie tampoco.

— ¿Te gusta, verdad?

Me interrogó mientras nos hallábamos en el café asfalto, los dos solos por completo. Me había pillado mientras observaba a Tori hablar con su loca hermana.

Además agradecí que el títere parlante se lo haya succionado la tierra pues según el afro a su amigo Rex su abuela lo había introducido por "accidente" a la licuadora y adiós adiós marioneta con pelos.

A pesar de saber a lo que se refería. Lucí confundida ante su pregunta.

— ¿De qué hablas?

Suspiró. Yo más que nadie comprendía el gesto. Su actitud madura se acercaba y no me gustaba para nada. Robbie podía ser un buen amigo cuando se lo proponía.

—Tori ¿Te gusta...verdad?

Lo mismo agregándole el nombre.

No contesté y él tomó mi silencio como una afirmación.

— ¿Por qué no se lo dices?

¿Este era el momento? El correr y evadir cobardemente su duda o aceptar sintiéndome atrapada por lo que se dice mi 'amor no correspondido'

Al final acepté — Tiene novio, tarado— de una forma brusca común en mí— Soy su mejor amiga, ella nunca lo sabrá.

Se rió y negó un par de veces con la misma sonrisa ¿Se burlaba de mí? Este chico tenía agallas.

— ¿Se siente miserable, cierto? — sin duda un buen psiquiatra, lo necesitaba — el tener que escuchar sus relatos amorosos y no hacer más que sonreír pero por dentro la furia te llena ¿Miserable, no es así?

¿Cómo es que sigue vivo todavía? Claro, lo que soltó era mi caso.

—Quedarte en la friend zone no es algo bonito— metió en su boca una papa frita — lo sé porque lo vivo, Jade y por más que quiera la palabra superar no la encuentro en mi mente.

Y lo recordé. Cat en varias oportunidades había recalcado una y otra vez que Robbie era y será su mejor amigo. El chico sonaba dolido y me uní a su dolor no por compasión sino porque era triste atravesar el mismo caso pero con distintas personas.

Pasando los meses "Copos dulces" ya formaba parte de mi rutina junto a la de Tori. Íbamos con la meta de encontrar al chico. Luego los dos conversaban y yo me sentía una violinista estrella. Habían días que me escapaba del lugar pues al verlos muy cariñosos y empalagosos la sangre circulaba o en mis puños o en mi rostro. Los celos nacían en mí cada que el rubio se acercaba.

En menos de lo que canta un gallo, ellos poco después ya eran novios. Excelente día.

Su mísera cara convertía mi semana un tormento y mi humor en pésimo. Diariamente se encargaba de ello, cuando visitaba a Tori en la escuela y traía en mano obsequios mínimos pero que a la morena le fascinaban y no olvidar esas escenas de besos ¡Las odiaba! Y que hablar cuando él la tocaba... daría lo que fuera por haber cortado su mano en los momentos que la misma tomaba de la cintura de Vega o al pasarla por su mejilla ¡No soportaba sus muestras de cariño! Él no se había ganado con sudor su confianza. Él no la merecía y ella era una tonta que dejaba envolverse en los brazos de Fabián.

Al principio pensé que la relación duraría unos meses y cada uno más tarde se diría adiós. Para mi fortunio no fue como lo supuse. Hasta ahora llevan siete malditos meses. Siete meses en los que tuve que tragarme mis sentimientos y me convertí en una especie de doctora corazón. Siete asquerosos meses en los que Cat me tiene harta con su frase "Debes decírselo" y yo le respondo "¿Y borrar su felicidad? Jamás" por increíble que suene, esta vez no fui egoísta.

—Jade.

Ahí vamos de nuevo.

— ¿Te gusta alguien?

Pues sí, tú imbécil.

—Supongo— din din respuesta tonta.

— ¿Supones? ¿Cómo supones?

—Ya mejor cállate, Vega, me estas cayendo mal.

Bien, ahora me abraza. Siempre me pregunté ¿Por qué no se lo dije antes? Quizá en esa época haya tenido una pizca de esperanza.

— ¿Te gusta Fabián?

—Te dije que el tema ya me tiene hinchada.

—Lo sé, pero dicen que si tu mejor amiga no se lleva con tu novio entonces es una mal señal.

Mala señal...si habría sido de tal forma hace mucho la ruptura se oliera.

—Dicen que las personas que hablan mucho pueden llenarse de aire y explotan ¿No te parece fantástico que tus intestinos, tripas y el resto de órganos adornen tu sala?

— ¡Jade! Eso fue asqueroso.

El timbre irrumpió. Un timbre y una puerta que dejaban en claro que mi presencia ya no sería la única. Fabián nos acompañaba. Preciosa visita.

Se saludaron con un beso, se sonrieron felices, se tomaron de las manos y la parejita se unió a mí en el sofá. Sus ojos me decían una cosa: Sobraba. Lo comprendí, lo entendí, ya no causaba un efecto picante y solo me largué fingiendo estar contenta por ellos.

La envidia sin duda fue presa de mi cuerpo para con el ojiverde. Saber que él tiene a la que habría sido mi novia se siente terrible y saber que esos dos se quieren tanto duele. Nunca negaré que sentí celos por el chico.

Fabián... si ese tipo hacia feliz a Tori pues bien, pero si luego la niña llegaba llorando no era mi culpa que el rubio no tenga futuros hijos.

La friend zone es un completo asco.

**Ok. Soy nueva en este loco mundo y pues se me ocurrió escribir este ¿One-shot? Creo que se llama de tal forma. Bien me encantaría saber su opinión acerca del escrito, así sea que escribo del asco cada uno de sus comentarios será bien recibido. Buenos días/noches/tardes para ustedes gente :)**

Lemb-20


	2. Chapter 2

**Victorious y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. Le pertenecen a Dan y a la gran cadena de Nickelodeon :)**

_**FRIEND ZONE**_

Siempre había soñado con esta escena...claro, cuando no propuse alejarla de mi mente porque aun haciéndome la fuerte seguía doliendo. Ahora todo era complicado.

Fabián no podía venir y llorar como un niño mientras relataba su triste historia. No ayudaba. Eso, no ayudaba para nada.

Algo que se convirtió en mi objetivo fue tratar, al menos, de borrar la idea de que me gustase mi mejor amiga. Difícil al verla a diario y conversar con ella hasta el cansancio.

Sin embargo, yo creí que del 100% la había despejado un 30% y para mí era un gran avance. Luego el estúpido pelirrubio cruzó la puerta de mi casa pidiendo/rogando que lo ayude en su relación ¡Era injusto! Indirectamente echó mi plan a la basura.

Yo soñé con esta escena...puede que suene cruel pero la soñé con Tori. La soñé llorando mientras yo la visualizaba. Soñé que el imbécil de su novio la engañó. Soñé que no quería saber más del tipo. INJUSTO.

¿Qué haría con un chico roto sentado en mi sofá?

Debía aceptar que Fabián y Tori hacían una bonita pareja. Y se les veía mejor cuando se daban muestras de cariño. Entre ellas estaba el sonreírse. Tori cada que podía sonreía a su novio. Al verlo, cuando le mandaba un mensaje, cuando se llamaban, cuando se besaban, su mundo se nombraba Fabián. Su felicidad se apellidaba Hernández. Su vista se nublaba en los "perfectos" ojos verdes del niño. Su relación era envidiable.

Fabián no se cansaba de decir que lo ayude, que yo conocía muy bien a Tori y sabía que le pasaba, que estaba rara, que ya no era la misma y que la amaba. En ciertos puntos él llevaba la razón. Vega se hallaba extraña y hace días no conversaba con ella. Cat y Andre no podían negarlo, con ellos la Vega menor se comportó cortante y distinta. Conmigo se excusó con un "Mis parciales están cerca, Jade, dame un tiempo."

Pero con su novio. Según él no le contestaba las llamadas, se incomodaba con su presencia, evitaba por todos los medios estar a solas con su pareja. Y hoy, había terminado con él sin un motivo concreto para después irse fría.

—No podría vivir sin ella.

¡Mentira!

—Sé un hombre, Hernández.

Lloró impotente, hasta sentí que inundaría mi sala si continuaba.

—Tú no sabes lo que se siente perder a alguien muy importante ¿No entiendes que todo se basaba en ella? Es... injusto ¿Qué hice mal?

Quise matarlo en ese instante ¿Qué no sé qué se siente perder a alguien importante? Perdí a mi madre al tener 10 años, perdí a mi abuela a los 12 y perdí a mi padre, físicamente no, pero era como si tuviera a un hombre indiferente viviendo a mi par.

¿Si es injusto? Demasiado injusto. Tan injusto que muchas veces es necesario apartarte para dejar ser feliz a la persona que quieres. Tan injusto que tienes que soportar la idea de verla feliz con alguien diferente a ti ¿Si es injusto? Totalmente.

¿Qué hizo mal? Otro punto a su favor. Lo único detestable de Fabián era su cabello rubio. A partir de él jamás odie tanto aquel color.

Pero no respondí. No estaba para ir contando mi trágica vida. Y el hecho de que lloraba una vez más, no podría contra su sufrimiento.

—Ayúdame... por favor.

¿Qué tan difícil puede ser negarlo? Decir No en mi vida se hizo un habito.

—Yo...

No debe darte pena, no debe darte pena. Es solo un infeliz botado por su novia. Sí, pero cuando Tori se involucraba era distinto. Con ella ser egoísta se hizo imposible

—Bien, lo haré pero si ella no te quiere más entonces no podré hacer nada.

Me abrazó. Puedo aceptar un gracias o quizá un apretón de mano ¿Si un abrazo? Primero lo dejaba sin extremidades superiores.

— ¡Aléjate!

Minutos luego la puerta de mi casa se cerró de golpe.

Exacto. Yo lo iba a ayudar. Yo lo ayudé. Pero tanto él como yo sabíamos que el fracaso se iba a interponer ¿Si surgió? El chico llegó ebrio a mi casa apestando a whisky barato.

Una serenata. Osos de peluche. Chocolates. Arreglo de rosas. Cartas. Invitarla a una cita. Conversar con ella. Nada sirvió. Nada ablandó sus sentimientos. Ni siquiera que el rubio le llorara suplicando el volver.

Cada estrategia fue por un desagüe y cada regalo se ubicó en el garaje de mi hogar. Vega estaba dispuesta a sacarlo de su futuro como sea y yo no me quedaría viendo cómo. Fabián provocaba lastima.

— ¿Entonces...?

Tori se había estado escondiendo del mundo entero. Parecía como si se hubiera tomado una poción que te convierte en alguien invisible. Ya nadie creía que existía. La niña puede esconderse en cualquiera lado, yo la encontraría y ella lo sabía.

—Es complicado.

—Aja, si, si, a otro perro con ese hueso, lanza la artillería.

Suspiró. Dios, que dramática ¿Era tanto pedir una explicación?

—Ya no amo a Fabián...tal vez nunca lo hice.

Bien, hasta el momento no me tomó por sorpresa su revelación.

—Yo... conocí a alguien más.

¿Qué si Fabián era un triste gusano ilusionado con la esperanza de volver con Tori? Pues sí

¿Qué si deseaba ahorcar a mi mejor amiga por ser tan... inconsciente? Eso es un sí.

¿Qué si una vez más dolía infinitamente? Maldita sea, sí.

Estaba furiosa, enojada, irritada. Vega no merecía ni un grito y mucho menos una lágrima. Y no lo digo por mí, porque según yo lo superaré, lo digo por el imbécil del pelirrubio ¿Por qué no fue y le explicó las razones de la ruptura? El pobre lloró por ella, sufrió por ella, se sacrificó por ella ¡Dio todo por ella! ¿Cuál fue su pretexto? "Conocí a alguien más" ¡Conoció a alguien más! ¡Alguien más! ¡Otras persona! ¡Otra tonta persona que no tiene idea de lo que pasa por la cabeza de los demás! ¡Otra persona que quizá es un idiota! ¡Otra persona que logró ganar territorio mientras Fabián quedó en segundo plano!

—No puedo creerlo.

—Jade... todo pasó rápido, conocí a esta persona y...

— ¡Tú no entiendes nada! Simplemente hablas pero no sabes lo que el resto siente ¿Pensaste en como esta de destrozado tu ex en estos instantes?

—Jade...

— ¡NO! ¡Yo lo vi llorar por ti! ¡Lo ayude para que te reconquiste! ¡Llegó ebrio y un asco a mi casa! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Porque a la niña no se le dio la gana de explicarle! Eres una egoísta.

Verla llorar no es bonito. Pero se lo merecía. Pues yo creí estar defendiendo a Fabián, creí sacar cara por el chico, pensé estar siendo justa. No hasta darme cuenta de que hablaba por mí tomando el nombre de Hernández. Le reclamé por todo lo que hasta este mes estoy pasando ¿Pobre Fabián? Al menos él tuvo la dicha de ser más que amigos. Yo debo conformarme con seguir siendo la mejor amiga comprensiva quien debe apoyarla así sea la peor decisión que haya tomado.

—Lo siento ¿Si? Sabes que soy una histérica de primera.

Sonrió teniendo sus ojos aun nublados por las lágrimas. Ella me pone débil.

— ¿Me dirás cómo se llama?

Asintió. Era la hora de prepararse, contar hasta diez y escuchar.

—Enrique... Enrique Williams.

¿Enrique? Mi loro se llamó Enrique, me lo regaló papá cuando tenía 13 años y puedo decir que fue la mascota más molesta que pude tener. Hablaba hasta por los codos. Siempre lo odié.

—Guau, no sabes cómo espero para conocer a Enrique.

¿Se notaba mi felicidad?

—Te va a encantar.

Necesitaba una aspirina. Y claro, mucha fuerza para terminar de destruir al ya perdido Fabián.

Ya éramos dos metidos en la estúpida Friend Zone.

**Esoo! Las ideas recorrieron mi mente y a pedido de sus hermosos comentarios me animé a continuar con el que anteriormente era un one-shot y bueno terminamos en esto ¿Si tendrá continuación? No lo sé xD ya es decisión de ustedes. Muchísimas gracias por leer y nos vemos a la próxima. ****Buenos días/ tardes/ noches para todos ;)**

Lemb-20


	3. Chapter 3

**Victorious y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a Dan y Nickelodeon -.-**

_**Friend Zone**_

—Lo siento.

—Sí, ya lo dijiste.

—Lo siento, Jade.

— ¿Puedes ya callarte?

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho.

— ¡Ya lo dijiste!

—Es que yo lo-

— ¿Podemos hacer otra cosa?

Suspiró. Al menos ya no tendré que soportar más veces su compasión, es lo que más detesto, ser productora de lastima y pena, es insoportable.

—Jade...

— ¿Helados?

Dios. Que ridícula.

—No.

— ¿Cine?

—No.

— ¿Ir por una hamburguesa?

Doblemente ridículo. Esto me cansa. Solo quiero ir a casa, a mi habitación y maldecir cuantas veces pueda a aquella persona que no pudo mantener su boca sellada.

—Quiero ver una película, en mi casa.

Perfecto. No es que no me sienta ofendida por ser alejada de los planes inesperados de Tori pero en estos instantes la soledad puede llegar a ser mi mejor compañía. Sí, necesito tiempo para aclarar ciertas dudas.

—...contigo, Jade.

Esto es un asco.

Había metido la pata, lo acepto, no debí ir como enferma mental y gritarle a Cat sin motivo alguno además de echarle la culpa de mis desgracias ¡Ella ni siquiera sabía de lo que hablaba! Hasta que mencione el nombre Tori y comprendió, aun molesta por mi agresión.

¿Qué si estaba enojada? ¡Sí! Muy enojada, demasiado enojada, podría haber cometido un homicidio en ese entonces. Y es que los sucesos me parecían siendo injustos ¿Qué sabía Vega de cómo me sentía? Ella solo lanzaba sus anécdotas de sus conquistas mientras yo moría de celos y deseaba destruir algo con mis tijeras pero como mejor amiga que soy, sonreía y era feliz. Estúpido.

Conocí a Enrique semanas después y resultó ser todo un cerebrito además de guapo ¡Él no podía ser tan perfecto! Y como si el futuro estuviera de mi lado, el desapareció por sus estudios y Tori quedo desconsolada y triste... una vez más.

¿Por qué diablos tuve que poner mis ojos en ella? Vega es una heterosexual por todos lados y yo, yo soy alguien que no define bien su orientación.

—Jade...

— ¿Qué?

—Siento lo que has...

— ¿No crees que ya fue suficiente? Sí, lo sientes, yo también lo siento ¡Todos lo sentimos! Pero ¡Ya basta!

Iba a llorar. Bien hecho Jade.

—Te pasaste dos cuadras.

—Lo sé.

Robbie, aunque suene ilógico y una locura, me lo advirtió, repitiendo una y mil veces que me arrepentiría por no haberle dicho, el olor a experiencia inundaba mi olfato, él se conformaba con ser un gran amigo de Cat y era feliz por ella, a diferencia de mí, él era feliz con sinceridad, yo fingía ser feliz que es muy distinto.

—Jade...

Ahí vamos de nuevo.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Podré quedarme a pasar la noche en tu casa?

Abrazos, abrazos y más abrazos, aquello significaba que Tori pase la noche en mi casa. Sus muestras de cariño no servían de nada ahora, a pesar de que las quería me negaba a tener que aguantar estar muy cerca de ella luego de... de lo que pasó.

Respondería un simple NO. Es fácil. Para West es una costumbre.

—Por favor...

—Bien.

¡Soy una vulnerable!

Cat no debió abrir su boca. Esa confesión era mía y yo podía soltarla cuando se me pegaba la gana, cuando quisiera, cuando se me diera por decirlo. Yo iba a cometer un homicidio, lo juró, Tori nunca debió enterarse de tal forma que la veo más que una simple 'amiguita'. Quizá jamás debió enterarse, tal vez guardaría este secreto hasta mi muerte, sin darle a Vega la oportunidad de saberlo.

—Jade...

¡No! Alguien que la calle, por favor.

—Si chocamos, tú serás la responsable ¿Ok?

—Solo quería decirte que te extrañé mucho...

Eso es fuerte. Yo también la extrañé. Yo la necesitaba a mi lado.

—Yo también te extrañé, Vega.

Y ello si fue sincero.

No volvió a irrumpir y se lo agradecí, me era difícil concentrarme. Suficiente con tener a Tori a la par mío luego de dos semanas como para soportar el hecho de hablarle como si nada hubiera pasado. Es un poco injusto para ella, Vega no tuvo la culpa de que jamás le confesé lo que ahora ya sabe y tampoco de que me moría en el instante que mencionaba a un noviecito idiota. Ella es ciega, hasta usa lentes, y es imposible saber que le gustas a alguien cuando no mandas alguna señal. Yo no las mandé, porque no deseaba que se entere, más tarde me di cuenta que fue un error bobo. Vega era inútil para descifrar por si sola.

Ahora está la maldita tensión. Fue ella quien intentó comunicarse conmigo y fui yo quien la evitó. Me buscó en mi casa, me llamó millones de veces por teléfono, me mandó innumerables mensajes y envío a Cat unos papelitos escritos donde me rogaba que hable con ella. Su desesperación me irritaba. Tori me conoce, no era el tiempo de conversar aún, más ella seguía insistiendo. Dejé pasar 14 días y yo misma la busqué en su hogar para aclarar las cosas, entre ellas mi pequeño enamoramiento. Sin embargo no paraba de lamentarse y me tragué las ganas de lanzarla de su ventana.

—Creí que nos confiábamos todo ¿Qué pasó, Jade?

No otra vez.

— ¿Qué querías que haga? Qué vaya y diga "Oye Tori, me gustas, salgamos" Sí, una completa mierda.

— ¡Las amigas se tienen confianza! ¡Lo hubiera entendido!

— ¡No hubiera soportado el rechazo! No seas imbécil, Vega. No habría sido lo mismo.

Se calló…por fin.

Ni siquiera atendíamos a la película. Ella pareció quedarse en blanco y no había hablado desde la pequeña discusión en mi auto. Me sentía con ganas de explotar. Debió haberse quedado en su casa, con su hermana, sus padres y hacer como si nunca de los nunca se enteró. Así la situación era menos incómoda.

—Jade...

Aquí vamos.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Puedo besarte?

¿Qué?

— ¿Qué?

—Lo que oíste. Yo quiero besarte.

Ya se volvió loca. Ni jugando lo hago. Tan solo quiere experimentar, no soy tan estúpida.

—No.

—Jade...

— ¡No experimentaras conmigo, Vega! Lo mejor que puedes hacer es quedarte callada, así duele menos.

Mi celular vibró. Lo que más necesitaba era a una persona jodiendo.

**De: Tori**

**No quiero experimentar.**

¿Me mandó... un mensaje?

Gire a observarla. Solo se encogió de hombros y bajo la mirada a su móvil.

**De: Jade**

**Vete a contar estrellas.**

La escuché reír. No pretendía ser su payaso.

**De: Tori**

**Entonces... ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que te gustaba?**

**De: Jade**

**La curiosidad mató al gato ¿Lindo refrán, no lo crees?**

Volvió a reír.

**De: Tori**

**Qué te parece este "Perro que ladra, no muerde"**

— ¿Qué pretendes decirme?

Hizo una seña con su mano hacia su boca recordándome que no puede hablar. Es muy astuta.

**De: Jade**

**Una persona me gusta ¿Qué debo hacer?**

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. No esperaba tal respuesta. Ella no era la única que jugaba.

**De: Tori**

**Deberías decírselo :{)**

**De: Jade**

**Ya lo sabe, idiota.**

**De: Tori**

**Conquístala**

**De: Jade**

**¿Y si no quiero?**

**De: Tori**

**Entonces alguien más lo hará.**

**De: Jade**

**Bien.**

**De: Tori**

**¿Estás hablando enserio?**

**De: Tori**

**¿Jade? No me ignores :( **

**De: Tori**

**¡Jade! Estoy a menos de un metro de ti.**

**De: Tori**

**Te odio -.-**

—Es mejor ir a dormir, Vega, no queremos que la bebe llegue tarde a la escuela.

Suspiró, bostezó y asintió. Yo también estaba cansada. Yo al menos deseaba dejar de pensar un momento en lo que pasaría después.

Vega se acercó a mí, tal vez queriendo una pijama que le preste, no es como si el que duerma en mi casa lo hayamos planeado con anticipación, fue improviso, fue por impulso. Pero no, ella no se había acercado para pedir ropa o por preguntar alguna estupidez, ella simplemente se acercó, me sonrió y me besó en los labios. La muy desgraciada estrelló sus labios con los míos y salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

Estaba jugando conmigo, al saber que me gusta está jugando conmigo. Se está aprovechando de la situación y está funcionando. Su plan está funcionando.

¿Cuántas veces soñé con besarla?

La respuesta es un sinónimo a eternidad.

Claro y ella al estar jugando conmigo llega y me besa sorprendiéndome. Eso no es para nada legal, ella no puede besarme cuando se le dé la gana. No soy su muñeca. Lo peor ¿Qué es lo peor? Que si bien fueron unos 5 segundos, me encantaron. Hasta ahora estoy en trance, como perdida o en coma.

Sus labios son muy suaves, delicados y finos. Y yo ¡Yo debería dejar de pensar en sus labios!

Vega...ella sabe cómo alterarme ¡Sabe cómo alterarme!

**¡Volví! Tuve algunos pequeños problemas pero ya está, regresé y con un capitulo más ¿A que no lo esperaban? Además les agradezco inmensamente por todos sus reviews, son fenomenales y me encanta leer cada uno de ellos, me inspiran :3 **

**Cualquier futuro comentario es buen recibido, ya saben ;) y alguna duda consúltenme con confianza en un PM**

**Y antes irme les quiero contar que tengo un proyecto navideño, posible one-shot que colgaré días antes de navidad, espero recibir su hermoso apoyo y con ello me despido.**

**Buenos días/tardes/noches para ustedes chicos(as)**

Lemb-20


	4. Chapter 4

**Victorious y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. Le pertenecen a Dan y Nickelodeon.**

**Friend Zone**

Ellos se estan besando.

Frente a toda la escuela, como burlandose inconsientemente de mí por su logro y duele.

Sé que debería estar feliz por ellos, no al extremo de brincar de felicidad y hacerles pastelitos para festejar su relación, sino sonreír como lo haría una buena amiga. Sin embargo, aquí estoy, con la sonrisa mas fingida que alguna vez hice, incluso peor que las veces que papá llevó a casa a sus secretarias de cada día y me las presentaba.

Eso no era de amigas. Esto eran celos. Unos innecesarios celos que aparecían sin que yo los llamase.

Beck admiraba, al igual que yo y toda la escuela, las miradas de amor de los tortolos. Él sí se hallaba feliz.

Cat y Robbie ahora eran novios. Y yo odiaba eso. No odiar en el verdadero sentido de la palabra sino algo parecido a decepción.

Sentía que indirectamente él me decía "Mirame, lo logré y tú no" y eso, eso me enfurecía. Me enfurecía porque era cierto.

Tori y yo lo intentamos. Juro que lo intentamos.

Primero fueron pequeñas citas para "conocernos" recuerdo que la primera fue en la playa, con el atardecer mas precioso que había visualizado en mi vida, no estaba seguro si era por la presencia de Tori o porque nunca me cansaría de admirar aquellos paisajes propios de la naturaleza. Disfruté como jamás lo hice y la besé como se debía. Le tomé la mano mientras caminabamos y le sonreí con sinceridad. Fue el mejor día de mi vida y lo guardé bajo siete llaves.

La segunda fue en un parque de niños. Estabamos sentadas en el césped y solo conversabamos. Nos encerramos en una burbuja y no salimos de ella hasta ver el lugar sin pequeños jugando o gritando. La besé de nuevo.

La última, la última fue tan hermosa como la primera y tan acogedora como la segunda. Fue en mi casa mientras veíamos una película. Ese día le pedí que sea mi novia. Ella aceptó y yo confirmé que estaba enamorada.

Sé que muchas personas decían que el amor puede doler. Pero no tenía ni idea de cuánto.

Maldecía siempre al que descubrió eso.

Yo pude haber estado enamorada. Creo que para ella fue una simple etapa, una bonita pero simple etapa.

De esas inolvidables pero con una gran moraleja.

–Jade...no quiero hacerte daño.

Tori y yo nos dejamos de hablar. O quizá fui yo quien le dio fin a cualquier tipo de relación que tuvimos.

–Mereces a alguien mejor.

Supe por Cat que trató de comunicarse conmigo por todos los medios.

Yo solo la ignoraba.

Cuandos quieres cerrar una etapa, como la nombró ella, debes hacer lo posible porque así sea.

Tori fue la etapa mas bonita que tuve, pero debía cerrarla.

–Esto no esta funcionando.

Dos semanas despues regresó con Fabián. Ese día la felicite por su relación mas no me atreví a llorar.

No despues de lo mucho que sonreí por ella.

Recuerdo que Fabián llegó a agredecerme. Al principio no comprendí el porqué, pensé que ya la había superado, el pobre se lo merecía luego de tantos desplantes por parte de Tori.

Me equivoqué.

Él fue a verla en el almuerzo. La besó frente a miles de ojos, ella se lo devolvió.

Y bien, de aquella escenita típica de novelas románticas saque una gran conclusión.

El gusano nombrado Fabián era el hombre mas desdichado que podía nacer y aquello me provocaba lastima.

Sí, a Tori y a mí no nos une ningun vínculo, ni siquiera uno de amistad pero cuando conoces a alguien durante tanto tiempo solo es necesario observarla para saber lo que esta mal.

Ella no lo ama, él vive idiotizado por ella y yo estoy feliz de ser digna de la concentración de Beck ahora mismo.

–Ya sé que soy muy hermosa pero recuerda que no me van los chicos.

Sonrió.

–Aveces pienso que Tor es tan estupida...

Esta vez estoy preparada para su discurso. Se lo sabe de memoria y lo repité cuando me ve, según él, con un rostro de nostalgia. Es como si una voz interior trata de perseguirme a todos lados.

Me resisto de golpearlo porque parece uno de esos políticos dando un discurso de su plan de gobierno.

Además lo disfruta, hasta puedo pensar que es una señor en el cuerpo de un joven.

–...por eso Jade...¿De que te ríes?

–¿Ah?

–¿Me estabas ignorando?

¿Qué haría sin este estupido?

–Beck...¿Te dije que te amo?

Negó.

–Bien, sigue esperando.

Beck llegó como alumno de intercambio en los meses que andaba de novia con Tori. No le solía prestar atención porque lucía como aquellos chicos que intentaban ligar con todas las mujeres que se le cruzaban en el camino sin embargo dicen que las apariencias engañan, eso ocurrió. Él se convirtió en un amigo más con el transcurso del tiempo. Fue él quien me vio llorar como nadie en el momento que Tori cortó nuestra relación.

Por otro lado, Cat solía ser mi amiga, era díficil estar de los dos lados al mismo tiempo, al inicio era totalmente imparcial y yo agradecía mucho que lo sea, habían veces que solo se hartaba y nos dejaba resolver nuestros problemas, era una madre a pesar de tener sus momentos de locura. Nunca se inclinaba más a un lado.

Era nuestra intermediaria.

Por ahora no sé de ella, a menos que se lo pregunte a Robbie o André. Mi querida amiga Cat al final decidió por el lado de Tori y es entendible. Entendible porque aún tratando de que volvamos a ser amigas cercanas eché su plan a la basura cuando opté por deshacer los nudos que me mantenían atada a la morena.

Extraño a Cat. En serio, en serio la extraño.

–Cat y Robbie hacen una hermosa pareja.

Acepté con resginación.

–¿Sabes Jade? Ya es momento de que salgamos.

Lo observé divertida. Ahí vamos de nuevo.

–Digo, haríamos la pareja perfecta ¿Verdad? Seríamos como el cafe con leche ¡No! La leche chocolatada suena mejor, a todo el mundo le gusta, le encantaríamos a todo el mundo.

Cuando iba decir algo el continuó con su monólogo.

–Pero si quieres besarme tendré que llevarte a una cita antes y pedirte ser mi novia, yo me respeto Jade, eso o nada, mi condición.

Intenté por segunda vez hablar mas Beck volvió a tomar la palabra.

–Imaginate, ganaríamos la envidía de toda la escuela y entonces ¿Aceptas?

–Has perdido la razón, Beck, se nota que a Mandy– la cual es su novia– la extrañas.

–¿Quién es Mandy? Hablamos de nuestro futuro juntos, Jadelyn.

Cuando estaba apunto de responder, fui interrumpida por tercera vez sin embargo no fue Beck quien quiso lanzar otro comentario burlesco, esta vez fue Cat y Robbie que como por arte de magia aparecieron en la mesa donde almorzabamos, seguidos por André...y Tori.

Puede que yo no me hable con Tori y Cat pero Beck, André y Robbie sí y yo no haría algo para cambiar su amistad.

–Hey ustedes.

Ese fue André.

–¿Qué hacían?

–Le decía a Jade que ya es hora que formalicemos.

Los demás rieron, excepto Tori. Tori se incomodó con el comentario y trato de reír para acoplarse a la broma. Yo no le creí en absoluto, el resto siguió sin darse cuenta.

Agradecí a todos los dioses existentes en el universo por no hacer aparecer a Hernández.

El idiota continuaba pensando que yo intervine en la decisión de la media latina, creía que ayudé en su reconciliación.

Lo detesto.

Lo detesto incluso sabiendo que no tiene la culpa.

...

–No.

–Pero...

–Pero nada, no iré a ningún lado, te dije que tengo este proyecto...

–Sí, sí, ese proyecto muy importante al igual que los diez anteriores...Jade, solo será hoy, es viernes y estará todo el mundo.

–Por eso mismo no iré, ahora dejame estudiar Beck, por favor.

Pateó unas cuantas veces al suelo haciendo un berrinche parecido a una niño de cinco años, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y dijo:

–Te odio, Jadelyn.

Bien, aborresco que me llamen por mi segundo nombre, él lo sabe. Lo hace a propósito.

Estaba a punto de contestar su tierno mensaje cuando fui interrumpida, por milesima vez en lo que va del día. Es como si todos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo en crear el día "No dejes hablar a Jade".

–¡Jade te buscan!

Esa era mi nana.

Beck me observó y salió corriendo escaleras abajo.

¿A quién rayos se le ocurre venir ahora?

Apuesto a que es el ejercito de el idiota de Beck tratando de convencerme a ir a esa fiesta. Eso hizo la última vez y los mandé a buscar agua en el desierto del Sahara.

Pero lo que ví en la puerta no era parecido en nada a Robbie o tal vez a André.

–¿Cat?

Ella sonrió.

–Yo...¿Tienes algunos minutos?

Escuché que dijo tímidamente.

**No sé qué decir, me siento muy avergonzada por dejar transcurrir dos años. Dos años es mucho tiempo. Cuando comencé a escribir esta historia estaba en el colegio y ahora estoy muy loca con la Universidad uff en fin no quiero aburrirlos con mi vida.**

**Me encantaría saber lo que opinan y si me mandan a la mierda por actualizar muuy tarde es bienvenido. Todo es bienvenido en serio.**

**Si hay alguien con vida aquí aún entonces les deseo un feliz año super atrasado.**

**Buenas(os) tardes/días/noches gente!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de Victorious no son de mi propiedad. Le pertenecen a Dan y Nickelodeon.**

**Friend Zone**

–El descubrir nuevos sentimientos siempre asusta al inicio.

Hoy llegaba tarde a la escuela por enésima vez. Mi auto se encontraba en mantenimiento y el trasnochar conversando por horas no ayudó. No me arrepentía de haber, prácticamente, despechado a la fuerza a Beck de mi casa por atender la visita de Cat. La había echado de menos, mucho.

Nuestro abrazo de reconciliación duró unos buenos minutos y no pudimos aguantar las lágrimas que brotaron sin control de nuestros ojos. Fue involuntario.

Charlamos del tiempo perdido y abordamos todos los temas existentes. Tori estuvo presente en cada uno de ellos, presente como siempre se halla en mi cabeza.

Reflexioné entre cruzar el salón de clase o esperar a la siguiente, era literatura universal y decidí sentarme en la cafetería al encontrarme sin ánimos de ver los rostros aburridos de mis compañeros en la materia. Aquel regordete docente lo único que lograba en nosotros eran enormes bostezos durante las tres horas que dictaba.

–No quiero justificarla pero debes entender que tú también tuviste miedo al descubrir que estabas enamorada de Tori.

Un suspiro salió.

Recordé escuchar con atención a Cat mientras relataba lo mal que lo pasó la morena cuando decidí arrancarla de mi círculo. Reí con sarcasmo mientras lo hacía, lo pasaba tan mal que fue detrás de su ex novio en busca de consuelo. Se lo dije y calló al instante, no halló una escusa para mis palabras.

–Ella lo nombró como una etapa ¿Lo sabías?

Cat me observó curiosa. Cada que recordaba sus duras oraciones de Tori, en el momento que rompió conmigo, un nudo se formaba en mi garganta bloqueando mi voz.

–Ella quiso experimentar.

Mi pelirroja amiga negó moviendo la cabeza con rapidez. Abrió sus labios apunto de decir algo que se opusiera a mi hipótesis. Yo no la dejé.

–Esta bien Cat. Siempre es bueno experimentar, yo lo hago a menudo con mis prendas, ella lo hace con los sentimientos de las personas.

Cat no tuvo argumento después de mis palabras.

Puse mi atención en la mesa donde me senté. Solía pasar tiempo aquí cuando Tori y yo evadíamos clases para besarnos y conversar de situaciones irrelevantes. Yo amaba esta mesa.

–Tus manos estan sudando.

–Lo sé.

Esto es tan difícil. No estaba acostumbrada a ser la que tome la iniciativa. Siempre fui yo quien esperaba por ese paso.

Los demás venían a Jade. Jade no iba hacia ellas.

–Tori...

Ya habíamos tenido numerosas citas, numerosos besos y un sin número de muestras de cariño mezcladas con cursis palabras. Pero yo quería más. No de la forma pervertida o sexual. Solo deseaba que fuera mi novia.

Mi novia.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Yo...

–Tú...

Ella ni siquiera me estaba ayudando. No sabía que podía decir, nunca le pedí a alguien ello.

¿Y si me decía que no? ¿Dolería?

Por supuesto que dolería, en lo absoluto.

No servía el hecho de que me este mirando de esa forma. Esa forma tan particular, tan tierna. Sus ojos chocolates brillaban tanto que tenía miedo quedarme ciega.

–Necesito ir al baño, ya regreso.

Completamente idiota. Recibiría un premio por la mayor estúpida del mundo.

Gran respuesta.

Tori suspiró y se ajustó la cola de caballo. Estaba preciosa.

¿Qué pasaba si me negaba ser su novia? Tenía distintas alternativas y entre ellas se hallaba encerrarme en mi cuarto con un pote de helado en la mano mientras veía películas románticas las cuales me harían llorar hasta el amanecer. Ese era mi plan si me rechazaba.

El rechazo era esa palabra que no podía utilizar en mi léxico. No era parte de mí.

Jade West no se dejaría vencer por una maldita palabra.

Ella jamás se deja vencer. Jamás.

Recuerdos, recuerdos...

Siempre siendo masoquista Jade.

Coloqué mis codos en la tabla y dirigí mis manos a mi rostro cubriéndolo por completo. El tener a Cat de vuelta me tranquilizaba pero limar las asperezas con la media latina sería una escena que tarde o temprano llegaría y debía prepararme. No escaparía toda la vida.

Oí una silla moverse y luego quedarse quieta. Alguien ocupada otro asiento en dónde me encontraba.

Quité mis palmas de mí dispuesta ha ahuyentar al tipo cercano. Deseaba estar sola.

Mi léxico se atoró.

Huiría como siempre.

Tomé mis pertenencias con la meta de largarme del lugar.

Limar asperezas... Aún muy pronto.

–¿Por qué lo haces?

Me mantuve quieta al detectar su voz.

–Puedes tolerarme cuando estamos en grupo pero al estar solas te vas dejándome como si nada.

El insecto que se había posado en la silla era más interesante. No podría soportar verla a los ojos.

–Tú...¿Me odias tanto?

–No.

Le contesté sin dudar. Por fin cara a cara.

–No podría odiarte nunca aunque quisiera. No lo repitas jamás.

Ella sonrió. No fue un gesto en su totalidad de felicidad, su sonrisa era una mezcla entre resignación y tristeza.

–Lo siento mucho, Jade.

Analicé su mirada. El arrepentimiento se marcaba en ella y la conocía tan bien que sabía, ella no mentía. Ella era sincera está vez.

Me cuestionaba cada día ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta que estuvo jugando conmigo? Si la leía como la palma de mi mano ¿Cómo pasó?

–Yo...Fui sincera contigo, Jade.

Fruncí el ceño tratando de hallar la burla en sus palabras. No lo hallé.

–¿En serio? ¿Entonces también fuiste sincera al utilizarme como rata de laboratorio?

Sus expresiones cambiaron, se sorprendió de oírme decir ello.

–¡Nunca te utilicé como rata de laboratorio!

Exclamó molesta.

Traté de contra atacar. Me enfureció muchísimo que niegue lo evidente. Detestaba que me mientan en la cara.

–¡No seas cínica, Vega! ¡Tu etapa ya pasó así que puedes regresar por donde viniste!

Ella no se movió. Se sentó y fijó su vista en mí. Sus ojos chocolates me intimidaban. Me iría.

–Nunca quise que las cosas sucedieran de esta manera, Jade. Te amo mucho...

Habló al borde del llanto.

–Como amiga– completé su frase– Aveces pienso que si hubieras ignorado la revelación de Cat todo fuera diferente. Nos vemos luego, Vega.

Escuché un sollozo antes de irme.

Salí con lágrimas bañando mi rostro.

**Hola? Hay alguien aún con vida? Ok, como ya verán aquí les dejo el quinto capítulo y siento la demora, pensaba publicarlo el lunes sin embargo esta semana fue un desastre en mi familia y no me sentía con ánimos de entrar a redes sociales. **

**Anyway...No saben lo agradecida que estoy con sus maravillosos y motivadores reviews, de verás que me alegran el día y me llevan a seguir escribiendo hasta aquellos que me mandan a la mierda como vi uno por ahí xD. El siguiente capítulo aún no está escrito peeeero me fascinaría saber qué es lo que quisieran que pase, yo sé que sus mentes vuelan y se imaginan lo que podría suceder .**

**Disculpen cualquier error ortográfico.**

**Buenas(os) días/tardes/noches gente!**


End file.
